Electrical connectors are used in various electrical systems to provide electrical conduction between components of the electrical systems. During a typical current conduction process, electric connectors are mated to their respective mating connectors such as receptacles to initiate electrical current flow. A particular concern occurs when electrical current arcs through the air between plug connectors and receptacles, prior to the plug connectors and receptacles becoming fully mated. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electrical connector assembly or system that can reduce electrical current arcing during the mating of electrical connectors to receptacles or other connectors.